


It's fine.

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Prompted AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan is Sad, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: I don't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fine.

He’s not even looking at you.

His smile looks forced, pushed too hard like it used to around people he didn’t like. You can’t help but feel like you’ve just kicked a puppy and then stomped on its tail after confiscating it’s squeaky toy. You really didn’t mean to make him close up his walls on you.

“Eridan…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind really. I guess I sort of knew it’d be a failed endeavour. I mean, it wasn’t too much of a contest was it? Me, against her. And she’s practically perfect so I don’t blame you.” His smile is too forced and it’s really hurting you right now. You’re his friend. His first proper friend and you spent a very long year getting to this position.

 

“Eridan really, I don’t mean as though I don’t like you. I just-”

“I get it Sollux. Okay? It’s fine, really. I don’t mind.” He smiles again, shrugging his shoulders and fiddling with his scarf.

 

He’d sprung the question on you while you were playing some dumb game you nicked from Karkat. Eridan needed to chill from his stupid stressful course and the people from your work were driving you nuts. You just wanted to chill and kick ass in a dumb video game.

But he asked you if you’d like to go on a date with him. Just quickly, in between waiting for the next level to start.

 

And you, stupid fucking you, you laughed a little and said no like the whole thing was a joke. And you thought it was, you thought he was having you on, you both did things like this before.

But now, as you think about it. He always laughed with you and brushed it off as a joke but his shoulders were always a little tighter and his walls a little higher.

 

“Eridan, I’m sorry. It’s just that, I was planning on asking FF out, and I didn’t know that you… that you felt anything towards me and I’m not… I’m not really into guys, y’know?” A flat out lie. You’ve had a boyfriend before.

 

Eridan laughed, dry, depreciative and hollow. “You don’t need to lie to try and make me feel better. It’s really okay. You get used to be turned down when you’re me. I really don’t mind Sol.” He shrugged again, running his fingers through his hair. He looked resigned to the fact. Like he is used to being turned down and you didn’t want this. You wanted the damn boy to be happy. He was your stupid, angry, selfish, stuck up rich-boy of a friend who understood your down swings and could match you insult for insult and you  _ broke him _ .

 

“I don’t mind.” He said again, softly, finally looking you in the eye. “I’ll… I’m gonna go now. I’ve got a paper to finish, and some study and stuff.” He stood up, placing the controller on the couch and almost hurrying to the door. “Wish you luck when asking Fef out, I’m sure she’ll say yes. She likes you a lot.” He’s gone before he even finished the sentence, lip trembling and leaving you sitting there, alone on the couch with a controller in your hands and feeling like you’ve just gone and broken someone you’ve spent a year putting back together.

And if you have. If you have you probably won’t have much of a friend left to apologise to.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt originally has it in a sort of positive aspect... buutt.. nah.


End file.
